batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadshot
'Deadshot '''is a major antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War ''and Batman: Red War. He is an enemy of Batman and is renowned to be amongst the most deadliest assassins in the world. Biography Personality Deadshot is a consummate professional; as long as he gets paid to kill someone, he will always carry it out without exceptions or mercy. He is also sarcastic and have a personal method where he has to get paid first to get his job done and will threaten his employers furthermore when he is offended and has an incredibly tough attitude, and can work even under the highest of pressure. Deadshot cares deeply for his beloved family and even any friends, and also has a strict code about not killing women and children in his line of work, thus proving himself to have a strict moral compass. Deadshot dislikes physical contact and is somewhat religious. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: 'Deadshot, as a highly skilled and experienced assassin, is in top physical condition from frequent workouts. **'Peak Human Durability: 'Deadshot is exceptionally durable, being able to withstand a brutal beating and swiftly recovering from injuries. *'Master Marksman: 'Deadshot is an incredibly formidable and lethal marksman, even while not wearing his eye-patch, thus being skilled with numerous ranged weapons including 9mm pistols, gatling guns, revolvers, flare guns, patato cannons, anti-tank rifles, shotguns, bazookas, derringers, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, machine guns, assault rifles, M1 carbines, uzis, grenade launchers, magnums and muskets, being a former member of the U.S. Special Forces. His marksman skills are so great that Deadshot can be lethal at 4 km, with him hardly ever missing the mark, thereby earning his infamous nickname. Hence, he was able to easily shoot the same target numerous times in rapid succession with multiple different guns. *'Expert Combatant: 'Deadshot, as a former member of the U.S. Special Forces, is a highly skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant. *'Master Assassin: 'Deadshot is an extremely skilled assassin, having become an infamous gun for hire ever since leaving the U.S. Special Forces, assassinating his targets in mere seconds after a price that satisfies Deadshot is offered. *'Skilled Leader: 'Deadshot can gain the respect of many and have a degree of influence over people, acting as a skilled leader. Equipment *'Monoscope: 'One of Deadshot's signature trademarks is his high-tech eye-patch that he wears over his face mask, on his dominant left eye. His eye-patch augements his already amazing marksman skills, and when combined with his sniper rifle's scope, makes it almost impossible for him to miss a target. It also provides him mission and target data. *'Mask: 'When on the field, Deadshot occasionally wears a white ballistic face that covers his entire head and neck. *'Deadshot Bodysuit: 'When on the field, Deadshot always dons a bulletproof red-and-black vest and bodysuit with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times. *'Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15: 'Deadshot's primary weapon of choice is a customized AR-15 assault rifle, modified with a scope and vertical handgrip. The AR-15 scope is specifically modified to Deadshot's needs and can link with his eyepatch, giving him unrivaled accuracy. *'Modified Glock 18: 'Deadshot carries two full-auto Glock 18s in dual small-of-the-back holsters. *'Modified Sniper Rifle: 'A customized sniper rifle in Deadshot's arsenal. *'Wrist-Mounted Magnums: '''Deadshot wears gauntlets on his wrists which contain powerful machine guns. Deadshot can change the firing method from a single shot, semi-automatic or even fully-automatic, depending on the situation he requires. To increase his efficiency, he incorporates boxing techniques; so he punches where he needs to aim at great speed. Appearance Killed Victims Relationships Quotes *"I am the light, the way." *"This is the exterminator you called for your rat problem." *"You know the rules: no money, no honey." *"Good thing we're professionals." *"I don't know what I'm more excited about: killing you or telling people how I did it." *"Sunova bitch, show yourself!" *"The look on your face, priceless!" *"You're not leaving here alive." *"If fate's decided today's the day, so be it. Just finish me quickly, will ya?" *"Face to face at last. Though I've gotta say, I was expecting someone a little more intimidating." *"All right, let's get serious." *"Looks like we got rookies." *"Play fair and I'll shoot straight. Jerk me around and I'll kill ya." *"I aim to please." *"Can't. It's a school night." *"Let's call it even, mate." *"Shit!" *"Don't screw this up." *"We just snuck down here for a little party." *"So much for low profile." *"You think any of you have a shot of getting out alive without me?" *"That's what I thought." *"Bingo." *"You are gonna pull the trigger, and when nothing happens...I'm gonna punch you in the throat and bash your brains out." *"I've been carrying this team all night, you douchebag!" *"Bang!" *"Bruce Wayne? You're on my list...bang!" *"You made me miss my target, Batman!" *"I never miss!" *"Think you can get me? Many have tried. None have managed it!" *"Come out, little Bat." *"Why are you hiding? Is it because you are dead already?" *"It's just business, Batman. Nothing personal." *"I'll put a bullet through your head and another through your heart." *"I never miss a shot." *"This isn't over, Batman! I swear!" *"A nice, clean kill. Just the way I like 'em." *"Bullseye." *"You're next on my list, Batman. Run if you like. Deadshot always hits his target." *"The world's greatest detective dies at the hands of the world's greatest assassin." *"I never fail to kill my target. You better run, Batman. You're next." *"Just get the job done." *"Any last words?" *"Belching on deals is bad for business." *"Dead or alive. Your choice." *"Do what I say or bullets fly." *"Fine, I'll just butcher you." *"Fire away." *"Got a fever for some Deadshot?" *"Guess I could spare a bullet." *"Guess you're catching on." *"I'm out for blood." *"I'll mount your head on my wall." *"Just another day at the office." *"Least you'll die a man." *"You don't get trash talking, do you?" *"My least favorite word." *"Not once, not ever." *"Unless you pay, piss off!" *"Where's the sport in that?" Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Blackgate Inmates